


Listen to Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I will add tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Richards wakes up and can't remember anything but her own name. But with a quick intro, Jack Frost tells her who she is and what she's there to do... kind of. You see, Melody isn't just a normal spirit. Not even a Guardian. She's something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

Melody woke up in the ruins of what looked like a burned down apartment building. She was lying on a charred plank of wood. She tried standing up, but her legs felt like jelly and she almost fell over. Melody took a few paces, and regained her strength. She noticed there was a group of people not too far from where she was. Melody walked over.  
"What happened here?" She asked the nearest person. It was a man, and he was sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to converse with him, but it seemed he couldn't hear her.  
'Oh well, best leave him alone anyway.' Melody thought. So she decided to talk to a fireman. 'He would know what's up,' she assumed.  
"Excuse me kind sir, but could you tell me what happened here?" The fireman ignored Melody. 'How rude,' she thought. 'I even used my manners'.  
After talking to (or attempting to talk to) what seemed to be everyone, Melody was getting annoyed. "It's like I'm freaking invisible!" Melody conversed to herself. But, as soon as she said that, someone was walking right towards her without looking.  
"Hey, you're gonna-" Instead of bumping into her, the person walked right through her! Melody screamed. Then she realized something. She WAS invisible.  
"But, but how?" Melody stammered. Her question was answered moments later by a guy with a raspy voice behind her.  
"Melody, hate to break this to you, but you're a spirit."


	2. Introduction

Melody slowly turned around. When she had heard the word 'spirit', she was expecting a ghost. What she wasn't expecting was a teenage boy in a blue hoodie with brown pants and a long stick with a crook in his hands. Like a Shepard's staff. He looked about 16 or 17. He also had white hair.  
"Who... are you?" Melody stammered. The boy sighed. "Sorry..." She apologized.  
"Don't worry. I get that a lot. My name is Jack Frost. I'm the Guardian of Fun."  
"What do you mean, Guardian of Fun?"  
"The Guardians protect children of the world. We each have a center-more on that later-that helps us. My center is Fun." Jack sounded like he had this little speech memorized.  
"So you're Jack Frost. That must mean you are the spirit of winter, right?"  
"Yup."  
"Then what am I the spirit of?" Melody asked.  
Jack paused, then after a while, he told Melody "Ask the moon. No questions, just do it." Melody was doubtful, but sheepishly asked the moon the same question. Then she heard a voice.  
'You will find out in time.'


End file.
